masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
M-98 Widow
The M-98 Widow Anti-Material Rifle is a sniper rifle from Mass Effect 2. In-Game Description Accurate and deadly anti-material rifle. Effective against armor, shields, and biotic barriers. Upgrades the Viper Sniper Rifle. Weighing in at 39 kilograms, the Widow Anti-Material Rifle is primarily used by sniper teams in assault missions against armored vehicles or krogan. While kinetic barriers offer effective protection on vehicles, the kind generated by conventional military field generators are far too weak against the Widow. The Widow was never designed to be carried and fired by a human. Although this modified model can be carried, no ordinary human could fire it without shattering an arm. Acquisition *The Widow is acquired as one of three possible weapons on the Collector Ship mission for Soldiers and Infiltrators. This allows Shepard to use the weapon. *Conversing with Legion about upgrades will make the weapon available for research. Only Legion can use this Widow. Note: This weapon is exclusive to either Infiltrator/Soldier Shepard or Legion. No other character(s) may choose to use it. Squad Usage Legion is the only squad member who can use the M-98 Widow. Legion deals 43% less damage than Shepard. Player Notes *The Widow is capable of one-shot kills at any range. To do this requires a clean headshot with as many damage modifiers as possible including: fully evolved powers such as Assassination Cloak, Armor Piercing Ammo, Warp Ammo, Shredder Ammo, Heightened Adrenaline Rush and/or Commando; upgrades such as the Scram Pulsar series, the Combat Scanner, and the Tungsten Sabot Jacket; and armor modifications such as the Kuwashii visor. Note that the one-shot, one kill policy will only apply to lower ranked enemies and will vary depending on the difficulty level. *The Widow functionally replaces the Mantis sniper rifle, as it deals more damage and has a higher spare ammo capacity; however, some players may prefer the Viper sniper rifle since it has a larger magazine, despite doing lower damage. *The M-98 Widow is already very powerful when you first acquire it. However, when fully upgraded, it becomes a seriously devastating weapon, capable of inflicting significant damage to almost any type of enemy personnel with a single shot, making it an ideal choice for emergency situations and boss/mini-boss fights. *This weapon also scales extremely well with the difficulty setting of the game. In fact, on lower difficulties, most shots with this weapon would be overkill, since the Mantis or Viper rifles can do the same with one or two shots. However, on Hardcore or Insanity mode, this weapon can still fulfill the 'one shot, one kill' policy where others may not, thus making it ideal for situations where breaking cover to fire for more than a few seconds can be fatal. *The Widow, with all damage and bonus upgrades becomes severely damaging when used in Heightened Adrenaline Rush. With a headshot, the Widow can apply 1600 damage to armor, and around 1200 to shields and health. However, if used in Heightened Adrenaline Rush with Tungsten Ammo, it can deal a whopping 1900 damage to armored foes, which on any mode except Hardcore and Insanity is usually enough to take out most opponents in one hit, with certain exceptions (Heavy Mechs, Praetorians, Scions, sometimes Harbinger). Inferno Ammo also generates similar damage. *Despite the Widow's impressive one-shot, one-kill potential, it loses a great deal of its killing power punching through a shield or barrier. If you're going up against a multitude of enemies protected by shields and barriers, make sure to prepare accordingly (by using Disruptor or Warp Ammo to compensate). Alternatively, you could simply use another weapon or power to remove the shield/barrier in order to ensure a kill shot. Trivia *In the research project screen, it is called "Geth Sniper Rifle", yet geth snipers do not use this weapon. Since Legion is a geth squad mate, it is more likely the project screen title refers to him specifically, not the geth in general, similar to how the upgrade "Krogan Shotgun" refers to the Claymore heavy shotgun for Grunt. *The rifle is referred to as an "Anti-Material Rifle", which appears to be a misspelling of the term Anti-Materiel Rifle, which is the designation given to large-caliber rifles designed to be used against military equipment (or "matériel"), as opposed to enemy soldiers (or "personnel"). It may, however, just be a pun on "Anti-Materiel" with "Anti-Material" meaning "of anti-matter." *The Widow can be seen leaning against a railing on board the derelict Reaper ship, and can be scanned for a sniper rifle damage upgrade. *The M-98 Widow is roughly tied with the M-300 Claymore as the highest damage-per-shot non-heavy weapon in the game; the relative ranking of the two guns depends on range, upgrades, and type of target. See Also *Sniper Rifles *Infiltrator Guide (Mass Effect 2) *Soldier Guide (Mass Effect 2) Category:Equipment Category:Combat